


Spider-Cicle

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screen Reader Friendly, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Wade witnesses Peter getting thrown into the Hudson by Rhino and has to fish him out before he turns into a Spider-cicle.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Spider-Cicle

Surveillance during a snow storm was not only a pain, but bor-ing. Wade huffed a sigh and sat back on his haunches; the telescope’s view completely obscured by snow. Not that the criminals he was surveilling were doing anything noteworthy—or had for the last five hours. None of them had been acting like they were expecting anyone or anything any time soon. The shipment they were supposed to be getting had probably been delayed by weather.

Bored, Wade turned his spy glass on the water, curious to see if there were any freighters approaching. There weren’t, but there was a commotion from half a mile down the dock. Rhino and Scorpion seemed to be fighting with someone in red. The figures were too small for Wade to be able to tell if it was Peter or Daredevil. As Wade watched, the figure jumped onto a shipping container and flipped onto Rhino’s back—Peter, then. Matt wasn’t that agile.

While he watched, the figures continued to tussle until finally Rhino got a hold of Peter’s suit and flung him away. Right over the side of the pier fifty feet out into the water. The frigid Hudson River water.

Wade jumped onto his feet and bolted for the nearest exit, leaving his gear without a second thought. He was sprinting down the docks as fast as his legs would carry him, eyes on the slowly growing figure of a spider struggling to swim against the choppy waves. As he reached the pier, he could hear Rhino and Scorpion arguing over whether they should try to save him or not. “There are cameras! We’re gonna get caught. I’m not going down for killing New York’s favorite hero. Boss don’t pay us enough for that,” Scorpion snapped, head in his hands like he was having a crisis.

“If he’s dead, I’m gonna kill you before the cops even find out your name,” Wade shouted as he ran passed them and dove into the water. The frigid temperature hit him like needles digging under his skin. His heavy utility belt weighed him down, but he ignored the drag and fought the current to get to Peter, who was gasping and scrambling at the air like he was going to go under any second.

Wade got to him just as he passed out and started drifting down. He loped an arm around Peter’s waist and began dragging him back to shore, trying to ignore the screaming voice in his head that his favorite person was dying in his arms.

He made it back to shore and was trying to figure out how to climb up the side of the pier when two giant mechanical hands picked him up and deposited him on the concrete with Peter in his lap. He looked up to find a sheepish Rhino towering over them, clearly having regretted what he had done.

Wade glared at him and laid Peter out, pushing his mask over his mouth to listen for his breathing. A few fist-poundings on his chest later and he was coughing up a mouthful of the Hudson. Wade sat back on his haunches, catching his breath for the first time in twenty minutes. And then Peter started shivering.

Wade looked up at Rhino and Scorpion with murder written in every muscle of his body. “If he dies, you die.” Both of them went white as sheets. Good. Wade scooped Peter up into his arms and ran for the nearest taxi.

By the time he burst through Peter’s apartment door, Peter was shivering so hard his teeth were chattering and he could barely keep his arms around Wade’s neck. He’d tried to speak a few times, but Wade had shushed him and told him to focus his energy on trying to stay warm. Wade set him down on the couch and stripped the suit off him, ignoring his protests. Once his wet suit was lying in a heap on the floor, he gently picked Peter up and took him to bed, burying him in as many blankets as he could find.

“How do you not have a warmer blanket than these? They all look like something my grandma put under her duvet,” Wade complained, pulling the third thin as paper blanket over his trembling shoulders.

“Fffrrroomm Mmmmay,” Peter told him, looking up at him helplessly.

Wade huffed his disapproval. “We’re going to have a talk about you taking care of yourself one of these days,” he said as he started stripping his own suit.

Peter watched him with the blankets pulled almost all the way over his head. “Yyyou’re ooone ttttoo tttalk.”

“If I get dumped in the Hudson, I can walk my hot mess ass right out and live. You’re a fragile little thing,” Wade argued as he tugged off his last sock and climbed under the covers with Peter. “You’re lucky I’m basically a walking space heater.” Peter let himself be pulled into Wade’s arms without protest, tucking his nose in Wade’s neck. Every part of him was shaking like a scared Chihuahua.

“Wwe hhavven’t even hhad our fffirst ddate,” Peter said, words muffled by the blankets.

“I’ll buy you dinner when you’re not a Spider-cicle.”

Peter chuckled. “Ssspider-cicle, ggonnna hhhafta ppatent tthat.”

“Just get some sleep,” Wade told him, picking up the phone still plugged in on the bodega crate that served as his nightstand. Peter curled closer to him, still shaking and went quiet.

Half an hour later, the door buzzer went off, and Wade slipped out of bed, leaving a no-long-trembling Peter to the blankets. He let the delivery boy up and took the bags when he got to the door. “All my money’s soaked, but call this number and you’ll get a fat tip and my eternal thanks,” Wade told him, handing him a post-it before closing the door in his face. He had Peter under an electric blanket in quick order and soup microwaving.

“Mmm, warm,” Peter murmured, curling closer under the blanket. Wade tucked him in well, then went to get the soup.

“Brought you something warm to eat. Feeling okay to sit up?” he asked, handing over a sweatshirt he’d found in the tiny closet.

Peter eyed it skeptically, but finally sat up and tugged it on with shaky hands. “Too cold.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you let yourself get flung into the Hudson by a human tank. I don’t know what you were thinking fighting them so close to the water.” Wade climbed into bed with him, handing over the soup and wrapping his arms around Peter to keep him warm while he slurped the hot liquid down.

“Didn’t think I’d end up in the water. Lucky you were there.”

Wade shook his head, but kissed him on the side of the head anyway. “Lucky I scooped your frozen ass out. You owe me homemade cookies. Maybe a Ferrari.”

“You don’t like flashy cars.”

“An Uzi, then.”

Peter set the mug against his chest and looked up at Wade with more warmth than anyone who had just been frozen solid had any right to. “Thanks for saving me.”

Wade pulled him close against and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. I’m getting that date, though.”

Peter chuckled around his next mouthful and nodded. “Only fair.”

The soup was almost gone when Peter started chuckling again. “’Spider-cicle’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
